Alternate Ending to Duet
by Felicity Danvers
Summary: Again bad at summaries Starts as WestAllen and Karamel ends as Karry/Superflash This is a really short one. This is a one-shot. Sorry, I don't really have the time or ideas to continue. This is Earth-47, well Barry's earth is, and Kara's is Earth-53.


Alternate Ending to Duet

Kara heard the gunshot and the grunt that followed. Heart almost pounding outside of her chest, Kara ran outside to see Barry laying on the ground. "Barry!" she shouted, running towards him, only to be shot in the gut. Kara felt her legs give out and she collapsed with her feet right across from Barry's. "Kara?" Barry asked weakly. "Yeah," she said feeling tears pricking at the corners of her eyes, and started to fall down her cheeks. She didn't care if something happened to her, but if something happened to Barry she would never forgive herself.

"Bet you miss being bulletproof right about now." Barry said, crawling over to her. Kara cracked a small smile, "Are you okay? Wait that's a horrible question, you have a bullet in your stomach." Barry spoke up after scooting closer to her. "I'm fine, honestly more worried about you right now." she said now freely crying. Kara closed her eyes to keep her tears from falling. Out of nowhere, she felt a hand swept across each of her cheeks in turn.

"Hey, hey, don't cry, we'll be fine," Barry whispered. Kara hiccuped, "Says the one with the bullet in his chest. Barry, what are we going to do?" She felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. "Ok, the Music Meister said that he was doing this to teach us a lesson. We just have to figure out what the lesson. Let's hope the point of this is not to figure out the lesson." Barry said pulling Kara farther into his side, gently squeezing the arm around her shoulders, in a sort of hug. Even if it was a small gesture it brought a great deal of comfort to Kara, and some warmth. "Well, the song he sang was about love. Maybe that has something to do with it." Kara said, trying to keep herself together. Barry nodded, they laid there for awhile, and that was when it hit her.

In the Real World

"Couldn't we try to vibe to wherever they are?" Iris asked, placing a hand on Barry's shoulder. "They are completely comatose, and we have no other ideas," Cisco agreed, "Grab onto my shoulders, I'm talking to you Iris and Mon-El." he finished. They did this and Cisco placed his hands on Kara and Barry's shoulders and was about to vibe when the two shifted. Cisco moved his hands, "What are they doing?" Iris questioned confused. Barry had shifted to wrap an arm around Kara's shoulders, and Kara herself had curled into Barry's side.

In the Musical World

How had she not realized before? She had had feelings for Barry since the first time he had pulled off his mask. Kara had never really loved Mon-El, now that she thought about it. Especially lately she had been thinking of Barry more and more often. Barry propped himself up and leaned over to examine the bullet wound. A minute later he looked up, "It's not that deep, and definitely not fatal, thank goodness. Suddenly he collapsed, "Barry!" Kara cried, bending over him. "Kara, I'm fine," "No, no you are not fine." Kara squeaked, now panicking. Out of nowhere everything made sense, well almost. "Kara, look at me. Tell everyone I died happy with my best friend by my side," Barry said calmly. "Tell them yourself! I'm not letting someone I love die. Now shush while I try to figure this out," Kara said, determined to sort this out. Barry opened his mouth and then closed it, which was probably smart. All at once it hit her, she leaned down and pressed her lips to Barry's gently.

In the Real World

Kara had now bent over Barry and pressed her lips to his. If one were to look around the room, you would see people in various states of shock. Iris looked sad and on the verge of tears, while Mon-El, on the other hand, was punching the wall in anger. Cisco and Caitlin just looked at each other with a look on their faces that suggested they had known all along. HR and Wally looked confused and J'ohn just kind of stood there.

In the Musical World

Kara had no idea what she was doing, but she knew she had figured it out when there was a flash (no pun intended) of golden light. The next thing she knew she was opening her eyes. Her lips were still pressed to Barry's. There was a gentle press, and Kara's eyes fluttered back shut. Someone cleared their throat and the two pulled apart both blushing heavily. Barry sat up, pulling Kara up with him. "What's with the dents in the wall?" They both asked in unison.

Mon-El turned red and stalked forward. "Bravo! Oncore! Not the ending I was expecting, but I loved the plot twist!" came a voice from the doorway. It was the Music Meister who had somehow escaped his cell. "How did you get out?" Cisco exclaimed completely bewildered. "What did you just expect the cell to hold me, Cisco?" The Music Meister asked, and Cisco made a face nodding. "Flash, Supergirl, good luck with that relationship of yours. _Put a little love in your heart…_ " he sang and disappeared into thin air. Kara and Barry both, laughed then hugged and then kissed. It was, in Kara and Barry's minds, the perfect end to this adventure.


End file.
